


Kickflip

by ConfusedConnor



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott looks like how Maxence looks basically, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Skateboarder Eliott, Skateboarder Eliott AU, Slow Burn, bi arthur, i didn’t know what to do with them exactly, i don’t have a complete story yet, i made lucas’ Parents my parents?, idk if I’m gonna add smut, idk what characters I’m using exactly, so rating might change, up for interpretation kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedConnor/pseuds/ConfusedConnor
Summary: Lucas is hanging out with Yann at the skatepark when he sees the new hot skateboarder. Basically a Skateboarder Eliott Au.





	Kickflip

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fan fic so go easy on me please. I’ve had the idea for Skateboarder Eliott in my head since I saw Maxence riding a skateboard and finally decided to just write it myself. If you want to follow my tumblr for whatever reason it’s also confusedconnor. Also, I describe Eliott as how Maxence looks currently. Idk if people will like this or not but if you don't then I’m sorry. The way I imagined Skateboarder Eliott just came out as Maxence.

Lucas is sitting at the skatepark, again, bored out of his mind. He doesn’t know why exactly he always agrees to come here with Yann. Maybe it’s just because he’s his best friend and he likes hanging out with him. But that would be a lie. Well not exactly a lie. Yann is his best friend and he does like hanging out with him, but there’s more to that. He may possibly have a tiny crush on him.

So yeah Lucas is gay, but Yann knows that. The issue is more along the lines of the whole cliché of having feelings for your best friend. Of course Lucas is scared that if Yann finds out things will get awkward and their friendship will be ruined. With that always in the back of his mind he is content with keeping that secret to himself. 

This stupid crush keeps putting him here in this place that he doesn’t even want to be at. He just sits on the side and watches the others skate around doing their tricks. Lucas recognizes most of them since they come here a lot and he finds that he’s attracted to quite a few of them. He didn’t really think he had a type, but he’s starting to think he’s into the whole skater look. That would help explain his crush on Yann and maybe that’s part of the reason he keeps coming back here.

Even though Lucas finds some of these guys attractive there doesn’t seem to be much else to it. He can’t see himself doing anything with them, so he guesses they’re attractive and that’s it to him. 

That is until he sees this new guy. Lucas notices him zoom by and doesn’t recognize him, so he watches him for a bit. Slowly he’s noticing a lot of things that he likes. The new guy is tall, a bit taller than him. He has a buzz cut which isn’t anything special usually, but there’s something about it that’s kind of turning him on. He’s lanky but still lean and the only reason he knows this is because this guy is wearing a black and white button up that may have one too many buttons undone. There also seems to be a small tattoo on his chest.

Lucas’ not sure how long he’s been staring, but he’s assuming too long because when he accidentally makes eye contact with him the guy fucking winks at him. Lucas is immediately blushing and looking away. Of course Yann is approaching him at this moment, sees what happens, and just has to tease him about it, “Wow you’ve already got your eye on the new guy, huh?”

“Shut up.” Lucas mutters.

Yann just laughs at him.

“Is it safe to look again?” Lucas asks.

Yann glances around and nods, “Yeah.”

So Lucas turns back to find the new guy and there he is across the way. He’s now doing some tricks that Lucas doesn’t know the names of, but they seem to be gradually getting more difficult. “Kind of a show off don’t you think?” Lucas asks. 

“I guess, but you gotta admit he’s good.” Yann answers.

“True. He certainly looks good that’s for sure.” Lucas whispers to himself mostly, but Yann still heard him and laughs, “Nice dude, real subtle. You just saw this dude for the first time and you’re already obsessed with him, aren’t you?”

“What? No way, that’s ridiculous!” Lucas scoffs. That’s kind of a lie though. This guy is the most beautiful person he’s ever seen. Now Lucas is noticing the way the guy bites his lip while he’s concentrating. Then he moves his gaze up and sees these blue-grayish eyes, or whatever color you’d call them, all he knows is that they’re breathtaking. Apparently he’s staring for too long again because they’re making eye contact and Lucas notices the guy’s eyes squint a little as he smirks at him. 

“Fuck.” Lucas says while looking away. He can’t believe he’s been caught staring at this guy twice now already.

Yann laughs at him again and says, “Really Lulu? You have got to be more discreet than that.”

Lucas puts his face in his hands and groans out, “This is so embarrassing. He probably thinks I’m a creep now.”

“Based on the way he’s looking at you right now I’m gonna have to disagree with you on that.” Lucas whips his head up so fast, looks at Yann, and then looks at the new guy. All he gets to see though is the new guy turning around.

“What do you mean?! How was he looking at me?!” Lucas asks a little too excitedly. Yann puts his hands up in front of his chest, “Dude chill out, it wasn’t in any way negative, that's for sure.” Lucas sighs, “Fine. Can we please leave now before I embarrass myself anymore.” 

“Sure. Arthur and Basile should be at my house soon anyways.”

“Good, and please don’t say anything to them about this. I think I’ve been humiliated enough today.”

Yann doesn’t respond, so Lucas gives him a pointed look to which Yann just smiles.

***

As soon as they meet up with Basile and Arthur, Yann just has to tell them all about the new hot guy that Lucas is now obsessed with. Lucas really hopes Yann falls off his skateboard next time and breaks his neck.

They’re suppose to be relaxing and playing video games in Yann’s living room. Instead, they’re all focused on Lucas and how embarrassed he is.

“Awww Lulu’s in love!” Basile teases.

Lucas just rolls his eyes at him.

“That’s so cute Lucas! Now I want to see him for myself.” Arthur says with a smirk.

“Oh yeah, me too!” Basile adds.

“Then you two should come with us to the skatepark tomorrow.” Yann tells them.

“No thanks! I definitely don’t need you two to embarrass me even more. I’m doing that just fine on my own.” Lucas says.

“Come on Lucas! We wouldn’t do that to you.” Arthur tries to argue, but also glances towards Basile, “Well, Yann and I wouldn’t anyways,” and Basile pouts at him.

“Yeah! If anything we’d be your wingmen and try to help you.” Yann jumps in. 

Lucas grimaces, “That’s even worse. You guys would end up just making me look like an idiot.”

Arthur furrows his eyebrows, “Come on man. Give us a little bit more credit than that.”

“Ugh! Fine, whatever! I wouldn’t be able to stop you guys anyways, but I swear if any of you mess this up for me I will never talk to you again.” Lucas scowls at them trying to prove his point.

“Yay!” They all cheer, excited to be Lucas’ wingmen.

“We’re so gonna get you some dick, bro.” Basile adds.

The other three groan. Of course Basile had to ruin the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Idk if I’m gonna continue this or not so let me know what you think. I wanted to get some feedback before I decided to write chapter 2.


End file.
